Enslaved
by WesDaaman
Summary: Something terrible shall happen to the comical Pygmy Griffin, Griffy, and the fashionable Unicorn Pony, Rarity.
1. Chapter 1: Important Prologue

Have you ever felt as though you were a slave? Has that feeling ever lead you to think that you were trapped within walls? And you desperately want to escape? Well you must feel just as desperate as Griffy and Rarity are in this new adventure.

How did the Griffin and Horse (Griffy and Rarity) get trapped? You'll soon find out.

_To Be Continued_


	2. Chapter 2: Spell Casting

It was a nice and sunny day in Ponyville, Griffy was already working part time with Rarity at her shop. It was currently break time and the two were just practicing Rarity magic on inanimate objects and even Griffy.

"Try not to destroy me or anything", said Griffy, "Just focus on making me float and teleport"

"I'm trying my best darling", replied Rarity, "Now don't push me around, for I am a lady"

"Whatever", moaned Griffy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Suddenly, the door opened and Rarity accidently let Griffy topple over in levitating him, due to her needing to greet a customer.

"Welcome Rarity's Botique", she started, "Where everything is chic, unique and magnifique! Oh Twilight, it's you"

"Yeah its's me all right", responded Twilight in a curious tone, "Now I could'nt help but notice that there was magic spells being casted in here"

"Yeah!", replied Griffy, who just came over to them at that moment, "Me and Rarity here are testing her magic while it's break time"

"Now try not to over do your powers, Rarity", reminded Twilight as she turned to leave, "It could lead to something terrible, believe me I know"

And Twilight left the store.

"Back to magic training", anounced Rarity.

"Remember what Twilight said", Griffy reminded Rarity, "Don't push your abilities to the limit"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They then tried out Rarity's teleportation spell, but she could only teleport Griffy a few inches away from her.

"Uuuuggghh", Griffy groaned while becomeing bored with being warped a few inches away from his standing position, "Try harder! But not to hard"

Rarity tried forcing a little more power into the spell and accidently pushed it to the limit! Pretty soon, she and Griffy were being warped through her own spell, not knowing where it would take the two of them.

_To Be Continued_


	3. Chapter 3: Danger in the Mountains

Griffy and Rarity could not really understand what was happening as they were being warped through the colorful, vortex-like passageway through Rarity's slip of too much magic.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The two finally fell out of the portal as the vortex shut down and into a pile of snow.

"Where are we?", moaned Griffy as he and Rarity poked their heads out of the snow bank they were in, "It's supposed to be the middle of summer"

That's when he spotted that they were in the high altitude of a range of uncharted mountains, so high that there was snow.

"Oh dear", complained Rarity, "Why did I not bring my stylish winter outfit?"

"Because we didn't know we'd be warped into a high mountain's snow bank!", moaned Griffy, annoyed with Rarity's need for fashion.

As the two got out of the bank, Rarity asked Griffy if he could brush her fur coat off of any snow that might "stain".

"_One of these days Rarity_", said Griffy to himself as he cleaned Rarity's fur around her torso with his own tail, "_One of these days_"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the two trecked onwards through the lofty slopes, they began to wonder if they were reported as missing back at home. The mountains they trecked through had many sights to behold, Mountain Goats, Bighorn Sheep, Markhor, Arguli, Snub-Nosed Monkies, Ibexes and Snow Leopards.

Suddenly, a Snow Leopard jumped from out of nowhere and started to chase after Rarity and Griffy. They though it was the end and they would be the Snow Leopard's food as they started run out of energy (due to the high altitude). All of a sudden, a monstrous bellow boomed from out of nowhere, frightening the Leopard away.

"W-w-w-what was th-th-that!", stammered Rarity in horror, "S-s-s-something that eats L-Leopards clearly. A Mountain Dragon?"

"A Dragon? I don't think so", responded Griffy while shaking with fear, "That roar sounds bigger!"

"A H-Hu-Human?", stammered Rarity with fear.

"It can't be", replied Griffy, "Humans are supposed to be extinct! Or so we believe"

Suddenly, the two friends spotted an enormous shadow appearing on the horizon, making that very same bellowing sound that frightens Leopards and Dragons. The shadow looked like an Ape with long tusk-fangs and a bit of hair on its scalp (Just like how Humans are known to look like).

Griffy and Rarity screamed in fear, "HUUMAAAN!"

_To Be Continued_


	4. Chapter 4: Chimps Ahoy!

Griffy and Rarity grabbed hold hold of each other in fear of the approaching Beast, waiting in fear for the Human-like Creature to show itself. That's when it revealed its head and it as a stitched together fake human head with a speaker in its mouth which could make a realistic-sounding Human call.

Griffy and Rarity approached the dummy Human cautiously and found that the rest of its body was attached to a scissor lift-like machine, being controlled by 4 Chimpanzees.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What is the meaning of this?", demanded Rarity in anger for being frightened half to death.

"Sorry, we were just testing our new security", responded one of the Chimps, "You see, we designed this thing off of the extinct Humans and.."

The Chimpanzee stopped to notice what he was talking to them, a Unicorn Pony and a Pygmy Griffin, he then made a pleased-looking face.

"Well now", continued that same Chimp, "What do have hear? A small Griffin and a Pony?"

"Sure", replied Griffy, "Could you guys take us to wherever your from? Me and my female friend here are kinda lost"

"You mean we are VERY lost, dear Griffalonius", appointed Rarity.

Griffy just sighed and continued, "My name's Griffy, short for Griffalonius Von Masterton III, and she's Rarity, short for Rarity Ursula Glamoria"

"How did you know my full name?", asked Rarity.

"I do a lot of research on Ponyville's residents you know", responded Griffy, "As well as accepting your online friend request on Flankbook"

"Come with us", said the Chimpanzee talking to them the whole time, "Me and my asisstants here can take you both to our home nation. It's just down this mountain here in the Grandest Equestian Mountain Range. Name's Matthew by way"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Another Chimpanzee did a signal whistle and a pair of winter coat-wearing Rhinoceroses and a pair of coat-wearing Elephants appeared. The chimps started to have their stuff loaded on and invited Rarity and Griffy to come along to there home city, Chimponzoicia.

_To Be Continued_


	5. Chapter 5: Chimponzoicia

The Chimps rode along on their two Elephants and Rhinoceroses with Rarity and Griffy tagging along. Rarity wanted to ride on board one of the Rhinos or Elephants for royal-like comfort or escort, but she could not, due to physical imposibilites. Griffy, on the other hand, rode on one of the Elephant's backs with Matthew, the lead Chimp of the group Griffy and Rarity were with.

The sun began to set as the group was half way down the mountain.

"We will rest here for the night", anounced Matthew.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning, everybody woke up, but Griffy was still sleeping. Rarity decided to be polite to her brown-colored friend and let him sleep a little longer. So she then telekinized him onto one of the Rhino's backs.

Griffy was a few minutes later woken up by one of the other Chimpanzees.

"Wake up", said the Chimp, "We have arrived"

And there it was, just at the base of the mountain on a large grassy plain, Chimponzoicia. It was an enormous city made almost entirely of gold, several statues of Chimpanzee warriors were practically everywhere. The great entrance to the almost entirely golden-colored city was guarded by more Chimpanzees, but these ones were riding Emus. The Emu-riding guards, in their red-colored uniforms, saluted and let the four caravans come in with their two guests as well.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Griffy got off the Rhino's back and swooped over to Rarity and walked right next to her, gazing at he amazing city. There were many other Creatures inhabiting the place, and not just Chimps. Most of the non-Chimpanzee Creatures were doing very hard work however.

"Just look at it Rarity!", exclaimed Griffy in awe, "Isn't it beautiful? Somepony like you would probably agree on its fabuloucity"

"It's so arrogant", responded Rarity, gazing at the city in suspicion.

"Come on, Rarity!", said Griffy, "Don't be so negative! Now what makes you say such a thing?"

"Well something constructed like this, in its builder's image", stated Rarity, "Means that these beings are clearly pridefull of only themselves and no other living thing"

"But you have to admit", suggested Griffy, "It's very beautiful to look at"

"It is amazing", said Rarity, "But not beautiful. Believe me, I know beauty when I see it. Like myself"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Suddenly, Rarity had sudden ropes grab hold of her neck and muzzle from more Chimp guards and they started to take her away from Griffy and the caravan Rhinos and Elephants.

"Hey! Where are you taking her?", asked Griffy, starting to get concerned for Rarity.

"She's just getting our greeting for Equines", said Matthew who happened to appear to Griffy at that moment, "Now come, you meet our empress, Bianca"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile with Rarity, she yanked at the rope around her muzzle with her teeth to break free, but to no avil.

"I should not be treated like this!", she snapped at the guards, "I am a lady! I am a fashion-designer of the Unicorn-like race of Ponies and..."

"A Pony, eh?", interupted one of the guards, "We never had one of those before, I don't think. You'll be perfect for where we are taking you"

Rarity gulped at what that guard said to her.

She was then brought into a stairway heading underground and then thrown into what looked like a fenced-in arena in this basement-like room, lit up with candle around the walls. The Chimp guards then colsed the arena's door and locked it.

Rarity was so puzzled at what was going on. She then noticed that she was not alone in this basement arena, rooming in the arena with her were a few Pronghorns, Zebras, Impala, Wildebeests, Oryxes, Donkies and Yaks.

"What is going on here?", she asked the other Hoofed Mammals, realizing she was the only Horse in the arena.

"Your in the realm of pain and misery", responded one of the Pronghorns.

"This is you new life", added one of the Donkies.

_To Be Continued_


	6. Chapter 6: Trixe and Torment

Meanwhile with Griffy, Matthew left his team and the caravan Creatures at the big herbivore stable they had and escorted Griffy into the city's royal palace, the home of Empress Bianca. As Griffy walked with Matthew through the palace, he could not happen to notice that all the paintings and statues were still that of Chimpanzees and no other Animals. The two finally made it to the throne room where more Chimpanzee guards stood with predatory Animals on chained leashes:

Coyotes

Cobras

Jaguars

Lions

Tigers

Cheetahs

and Manticores

The throne room also had a Capuchin Monkey in jester outfit and a Mandrill holding a bowl full of little fruit. Near the throne was two Bird perch stands, one on each side. The two stands had two Toucans on them, but the poor brids both had their right wings cut in half, preventing them to fly away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There, sitting on the throne, was the current empress of Chimponzoicia, Bianca. She wore a brass crown, wore a fancy green-colored skirt-like dress and held a staff to signify her authority.

"Matthew", said Empress Bianca, "Has your mission in making security for the kingdom failed with the fake you put out?"

"Well not really, your majesty" replied Matthew who then gave Griffy a little tap on his back, "Bow, It shows her respect", he whispered.

Griffy bowed formally and said, "Empress, my friend Rarity and I have come to your magnificent-looking city for shelter until we leave for home and..."

"Don't we already own one of these things?", asked the empress asked Matthew, rudeley interupting Griffy.

"I don't know", Matthew responded.

"Fetch me Trixie!", Empress Bianca shouted and the guards rang some chimes in a certain rhythem to call over this particular being the empress asked for.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And there, entering the room was none other than, The Great and Powerful Trixie, the Unicorn Pony who boasts about her magic. She was wearing a different outfit this time. The new outfit she wore was a dark red cloak and silver-colored bracelets around her front ankles.

"What is it your majesty?", asked Trixie.

"Do we already own one of these already?", asked the empress, pointing at Griffy, "You are one of our best catalogers"

"I don't think we have any Pygmy Griffins already-Hey! Your that Pygmy Griffin from Ponyville!", said Trixie.

"Never thought I'd see you again", grumbled Griffy, "Now what are you doing here?"

"I shall explain in just a few seconds", responded Trixie, "I will now take this Pygmy Griffin to the storage your majesty"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Trixie telekinized Griffy and started to take him down a hidden stairway.

"These Chimpanzees totally respect me here", said Trixie to Griffy, "They don't mind my bragging on my magic and they appreciate my cataloging skills so they have hired me to be their expert cataloger. It's also a good thing I'm not really on their slave list. What are you doing here?"

"Me and Rarity are only here for shelter because we accidently got warped from Ponyville to this kingdom's neighboring mountains", said Griffy to Trixie, "And what all of you done with Rarity?"

"You mean that Unicorn Pony who loves to look gorgeous?", responded Trixie, "She's already one of Chimponzoicia's slaves now. And you soon shall be too"

Griffy then realized that Rarity was right from earlier, this kingdom is not beautiful at all, it was arrogant.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Trixie finally came to a basement where there were cages everywhere. Inside each cage were Creatures caged together by similar physical appearance and Griffy was thrown into the cage of hybrid-like Animals; which included four Gremlins, one Hippogriff, one Short-Beaked Echidna and two Platypuses.

Trixie chuckled in amusement as Griffy tried to use his beak and claws to break the cage door and she started to leave the basement.

"Wait!", asked Griffy, "Aren't you feeling sorry from the abuse all of these slaves are going through? Plus, don't you miss your home amongst more of you kind?"

"For me..", Trixie stated, "..Home is respect and I'm finally getting respect but from Chimps and not Ponies like myself"

_To Be Continued_


	7. Chapter 7: Are They Dead?

Griffy just sat on a pile of hay that was in his pen and sighed.

"_Why didn't I listen to Rarity_", he thought himself, "_She was right this city of Chimpanzees making slaves of other species is not beautiful_"

"You knew around here?", asked a slightly deep voice from behind. Griffy turned his to see that it was the Hippogriff that was also in the same pen with him.

"Clearly", sighed Griffy, "How's the food service around here?"

"It's enough to get us going", spoke one of the Platypuses in the same pen with Griffy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Griffy slowly slid off the hay pile and began to wonder outloud to himself, "Where is Rarity? She needs my help!"

"Who's Rarity?", asked the Echidna in the same pen.

"She's a good friend of mine", responded Griffy, "She's a Pony, Unicorn race, and we both ended up in this city together"

"I hear that they take all captive Ponies, other than Trixie of course, to an arena thing in a seperate basement", said the Hippogriff, "But they often exacute them while there, for reasons unknown to us"

Griffy gasped in shock at what is cagemates were hypothesizing about Rarity, and he immediately believed that she was already dead. He then fell flat on his face and started to weap, thinking he'd never see his glamorous female friend ever again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, the seperate basement with the arena, Rarity was just sitting down, bored and wondering if Griffy was okay.

"You look discouraged", said one of the Yaks to her.

"Indeed I am", she responded back with a sigh, "I am hoping that poor little Griffy is okay"

"Who's Griffy?", asked the Yak.

"He's a good friend of mine", responded Rarity, "He's a Griffin, Pygmy species, and we both ended up in this city together"

"I hear that the Chimps sometimes eat things the size of Beagles", replied the Yak.

"What do you mean?", asked Rarity with a worried voice.

"I mean he could be Chimpanzee food by now", replied the Yak.

"Oh my stars!", gasped Rarity in horror as she jumped to her feet.

She then believed that there was nothing more she could do to save Griffy and thought that he was already dead. She collapsed on the ground and started to cry, believing that she'd never see her comical, intelligent, asisstive friend ever again.

_To Be Continued_


	8. Chapter 8: Slave to a Princess

The next morning, Griffy was woken up by a splash of freezing cold water on his body. He lept up in the air, shaking with the chill from the water. He then landed on the ground and saw a Chimp gaurd with an empty, dripping bucket.

"What was that for?', said Griffy in annoyance.

"Come now Griffin", said the gaurd as he opened the cage door and grabbed Griffy by the scruff of his neck.

"Where are you taking me?", asked Griffy as the guard walked up the stairs with him.

"The empress's daughter wants a new pet to hang out with", responded the guard, "And you seem perfect, due to the fact you seem comical and talkative"

As the guard moved through the palace with Griffy in his grasp, the dangling Pygmy Griffin could not help but feel sorry for the other Creatures that where slaves to these highly intelligent Apes. He saw three Chimpanzees with both a chained-up Warthog and a chained-up Fenir.

"_Clearly these Chimps travel the world and capture these other beings for their own purposes_", Griffy monologued to himself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Griffy was then tossed into a fancy-looking, pinkish red-colored bedroom. This was indeed the headquarters of the empress's daughter, Princess Jewel.

"You must be my new pet", said a sweet-sounding female voice from the corner of the room.

There, sitting on her personal sofa, was Princess Jewel. She wore rings on each finger and toe (even her aposable toes) and had a sissy-looking crown on her head. Near her was a Birdcage with Finches in it as well as a terrarium with Newts in it.

"So what do you do?", asked Jewel.

"I like to tell stories and make jokes", replied Griffy, hoping he'd given enough info to her.

"Sounds good enough for me", said Jewel, "What's your name, Pygmy Griffin"

"Griffalonius Von Masterton III", replied Griffy.

"Can I call you Mr. Masterton?", asked Jewel.

"Tempting", replied Griffy, "But I prefer to be called Just Griffy"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

For the next few days, Griffy was living in Princess Jewel's room, telling jokes and true tales that often put her to sleep, she enjoyed them so much. She would always award him with an Apple, a piece of bacon or both.

As time passed, Griffy still missed Rarity. How he would give everything to have his most fashionable best friend back by his side. He continued believing that she was already dead, which caused his heart to sink, from sorrow, the supposed loss of a friend.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, Rarity was being forced by the farmer Chimps to haul wagons full of dung made by herbivores much larger than her. Rarity was totally grossed out, due to her being a neat freak. Her mane and coat kept getting filthy from dung stains and no Chimpanzee cared for her need for cleanliness.

She also could not help but feel the supposed loss of her most comical best friend, Griffy. Believing that he was already dead, her heart sank from sorrow.

_To Be Continued_


	9. Chapter 9: A Prayer for the Great Ponies

One day, as Jewel fell asleep from one of Griffy's exciting tales about his life, Griffy snuck over to her cage-like window and looked through it, hoping to see any signs of hope on getting out of Chimponzoicia (Like maybe back-up from old friends).

He then knelt down onto the floor, closed his graspers together and then tried something did not often do in situations like this, pray to the Great Ponies (the creaters of the whole universe) for help.

"Oh great and almighty Great Ponies", he spoke with his eyes shut with tears starting to appear from his eyes, "I don't really know what got me into this mess, but I ask for your guidence, oh great ones. I mostly ask for help from you, Celestia. You are the one Great Pony who I have always looked up to. Please show me a sign! Please! Please help me and all the other slaves in this golden city of Chimps escape this madness and torture. I beg of this in you glorious and wonderful species name, amen!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That prayer obviousley worked out for him, because just when he was done praying, he heard an annoying female whine coming from outside the window that sounded oddly familiar. He checked to see what it was and he was happy to find that Rarity was still alive! He was rather wierded out by her working in the trash buiseness, hauling loads of feaces around.

"_Thank you, oh great ones_", said Griffy in his thoughts with tears of joy starting to shed from his eys.

"HEY!", he called through the cage-like window, "RARITY! I'M UP HERE IN A PALACE BEDROOM!"

But sadly, she could not hear him.

"How are Rarity and I ever gonna get out of this place", he complained outloud, accidently waking Princess Jewel up.

_To Be Continued_


	10. Chapter 10: Reunited Friends

"What are you doing at the window, Griffy?", asked Princess Jewel once she was fully awake.

"Just gazing out at the view", sighed Griffy.

"Now, this time, I want to hear the story about how you came to Chimponzoicia in the first place", said the princess.

Griffy gulped with nerviusness, realizing that he was going to re-tell the the tale on his horrible expiriences while in this city. He then took a deep breath and began with a fib, just not to torture himself with the truth.

After a while, Jewel fell asleep again and Griffy decided to himself something very important:

"_Why should my glamorous friend suffer, hauling feaces around while I'm stuck in a fancy shmancy room; telling stories and jokes and getting snacks as rewards! I have got to get out of here, with Rarity too!_"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He then quietly snuck out the door as calmly as he could, without Jewel waking up and seeing him escape.

Griffy was then flying down the stairs but as he flew, he noticed that his wings were feeling rather stiff (due to the fact that he had not used them in days, being stuck in a pirncess's bedroom) but kept trying his best.

He then found a door which read, "Emergency Exit".

"This is indeed an emergency for me and Rarity", said Griffy after reading the sign on the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He opened it up to find that it lead to a revolting-looking ally full of garbage. He then spotted, sitting on a cardboard box just a few feet away from him, was Rarity! She looked terrible, her flanks where red from whip lashes, she was incredibly srawny, her tail and mane were littered in filth and she was weaping like mad from all this torture.

"Rarity!", cried out Griffy as he bolted toward her.

"Griffy!", cried Rarity as she tried her best to gallop toward him.

The two were then reunited, they hugged each other with tears of happiness.

"I'm so glad you okay!", said Rarity, with joyfull tears continuing to shed from her eyes at the fact her little buddy was still alive and looking healthy and fit.

"I was sent ot be the empress's daughter's pet", said Griffy, "I was forced to entertain her with true stories and good jokes and recieving bits of Foliage and small hunks of meat in return. I escaped the princess's room while she was sleeping just now. I see you've been doing extreme slave work, clearly"

"I was under so much presure!", exclaimed Rarity, "They forced my to haul wagons of large Animal dung and whiped me as I worked. No matter how hard I tried, the Chimpanzees who were in charge of me continued to whip my flanks. They gave me a break just now, but by putting me in this ally!"

"Now all we need to do is to get out of this city!", said Griffy.

"But how?", asked Rarity, "There are guards everywhere with their enslaved pets"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

All of a sudden, the door to the ally flung open and standing there was Princess Jewel, all infuriated by Griffy ditching her without permission.

"GUARDS!", she shouted and a trio of Chimp guards rushed in behind her.

Griffy and Rarity just gulped in fear.

_To Be Continued_


	11. Chapter 11: Escape from Chimponzoicia

Rarity and Griffy made a break for it, rushing through the city in panic. As they ran, they stired up the other slave Creatures, causing them to stampede everywhere.

"Do not let them get away!", shouted Empress Bianca who just happened to whitness this madness happening from out her window.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Griffy and Rarity finally made it for the exit, only to find one thing blocking their way out...Trixie again!

"Not Chimponzoicia's best cataloger", wailed Griffy.

"You are not going to leave this Chimp city at all!", shouted Trixie.

"Are you not seeing what is happening all around you?", asked Rarity, "The Chimpanzees are capturing fellow Creatures, like us, and turning them into slaves!"

"The Chimps totally respect me here", replied Trixie, trying to make a proud face, only to be then nearly hit by a guard's tranquilizer dart gun.

"What are you doing?", demanded Trixie, confused on why the Chimp tried to tranquilize her.

"We have deceived you along, 'Great and Powerfull Trixie', only using your organizing and magic show-off stuff just to get enough slaves in our golden kingdom", replied the Chimp guard "Including yourself missy!"

"Wow", said Trixie with a suprised face, "I-I-I guess the Griffin and glamor girl were right"

Trixie then used some of her magic to warp herself away, but this time not an illusion but a real teleportation spell.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ponyville must be like 3 miles away", said Griffy as he and Rarity finally got out of the main entrance.

"Well how are we able to get back more quicker?", responded Rarity.

"We should find a way", said Griffy, "Our friends and family must be worried sick!"

That's when Rarity decided to use her teleportation spell she always had trouble with. Griffy encouraged her to use it as the Chimp guards were already catching up with them. Just in time, her spell worked, warping her and Griffy through the same vortex again.

"IIIII SSSUUURREE HOPE YYYOOUU KKKNNNOOOWW WERE YOU'RE GGGGOOIINNGG!", wailed Griffy as they were sucked through the vortex's power.

"AAAALLLL IIII NEEEDDDED TTTOOOO DDDOOOO WAS THINK ABOUT WWWHHHEERREE OOOUUURRR SSTTOOOPPPP IIISSS!", wailed Rarity in response.

_To Be Continued_


	12. Chapter 12: Kurayami Again!

As Griffy and Rarity kept being sucked through the vortex's colorful tunnel, a dark crack opened up in front of them and through it came one of the Chimps from Chimponzoicia riding on top of the most unexpected being of all, Kurayami, in its real, black cloud-like form with red eyes!

Kurayami then casted out a beam of dark power which caused the vortex to shut down and transform into a dark, cavern-like place with fire and lava everywhere. This was obviously the lair of Kurayami.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This Chimpanzee has been under my control for a few weeks now and he has kept it all a secret from all the others of his kind", spoke the evil thing.

"And we all want you back in Chimponzoicia!", snickered the controlled Chimp, "For you are our slaves, when you two escaped, I watched the whole thing and called upon my master, here, for help"

"But now I have no need for you", hissed Kurayami to the Chimp.

"But sir!", cried the Chimp, "You promissed that my kingdom would get them back"

"You should have learned that I am the ruler of all evil!", roared Kurayami, "I betray all, even my mortal servents!"

Kurayami then destoyed the Chimp with beams of energy from its eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Now to finish you two off. To bad Chimponzoicia did not kill you already", snarled Kurayami, "The Spirit of Friendship and the Spirit of Generosity, which you two represent, shall perish along with the rest of your team, the other represenatives, your six friends! I will start with you"

Griffy and Rarity activated their inner Elements of Harmony powers and got fought this evil being as best as they could. Finally, Griffy lifted up his arm sythes and shouted as Kurayami attempted to strike Rarity, who was right behind Griffy, "YOU SHALL NOT PASS!"

He then blasted his powers at Kurayami, causing the lord of all evil to accidently open a teleport portal leading back to Chimponzoicia. Griffy and Rarity quickly deactivated their armor and abilities and jumped through the portal, with Rarity using her magic to change its destination, from Chimponzoicia to Ponyville.

_To Be Continued_


	13. Chapter 13: Home Again!

Griffy and Rarity finally fell out of the vortex portal and found themselves back in Rarity's store.

"We're home!", cried out Griffy.

"I hope nopony is seriously worried for us!", added Rarity.

They quickly opened the door and there, heading over to the building was their six friends, seeing if the "missing" ones were at the place.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"GUYS!", called out Griffy and Rarity and they both rushed over to their pals.

Spike attempted to hug Rarity but Griffy yanked him away by his tail and gave Spike a pat on the back. Fluttershy grabbed hold of Griffy, squeezing him very hard, causing Griffy to choke.

"What happened?", asked Rainbow Dash, "You two have been missing for days?"

"We accidently activated Rarity's teleport spell and Kurayami controlled that teleportation to a city of selfish slavemaker Chimps, we escaped and battled that evil thing", replied Griffy.

"Sounds like torture", replied Twilight, "How did you ever get out?"

"We had each other to get free", said Rarity, "All thank's to the power of friendship"

"At least I do not need to help out with any more serious Pony problems", said Griffy.

"Actually", said Fluttershy, "I have favor to ask from you"

Griffy just smacked himself in the face and moaned deeply.

_The End_

_(The story shall continue with "Rumble in the Jungle")_


End file.
